Hankel
by CherryBerryB
Summary: With a team member gone, the rest of the team must find a murderer before he strikes again. *PLEASE IGNORE WHINY ANs*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, because if I did, the show would seriously suck.**

…

"_Morgan, go check on Reid."_

"_At his apartment? Why?"_

"_Because he's late."_

"_Hotch, everyone is late sometimes. Even Reid."_

"_Ok, but he is _two hours _late."_

"…_Ok, I'll go."_

Morgan replayed the scene while driving to Reid's apartment building. The more he'd thought about it, the more he felt his growing sense of dread.

…

"Reid? Reid! Pretty boy, it's me, Morgan!" Morgan was practically knocking down Reid's door, becoming more worried by the second.

"Okay, I'm coming in, then!"

Morgan took the spare key hidden under the door mat. Reid had told the whole team where it was, "just in case", he had said. Morgan was grateful for it now.

Opening the door, Morgan looked on to the tidiness that was Reid's apartment. Getting the 160 degree view, he finally spotted Reid's reddish-brown cranium over the back of the couch, immediately noticing that something was wrong.

Morgan slowly went up to the motionless figure, taking out his gun as he went. He was hoping that the situation wasn't as it seemed, though he was worried.

As Morgan walked around the couch carefully, a look of horror was spreading on his face.

His throat was slashed. There was blood on his clothes, on his chin, sprayed on his arms and face. But nothing could prepare Morgan for what came next.

Written in blood, on Reid's grey carpet, were the words **'CHARLES HANKEL IS BACK'**

….

Derek Morgan was outside in the parking lot, sitting up against the building with his phone in hand, breathing heavily.

He couldn't remember how he ran out of the small apartment, slamming the door behind him and thumping down the stairs. He couldn't remember that at all. All he could remember is seeing Reid's dead eyes looking down at the floor. Dialing Hotch's cell number, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hotchner"

'' Hotch, come quickly. Bring CSI's."

"Morgan. What happened."

All Morgan could do was wheeze.

"Morgan. What. Happened."

"Reid…Reid's been murdered."

…

**Please, please, PLEASE tell me if this sucks. And how to fix it. This is my very first fic so…be nice…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not my own, just my evil plan. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA….**

**PS-OK, people, I need reviews cuz otherwise I won't know what you think of this.**

…...

Excluding Garcia, the team gathered in the parking lot. Heads down, eyes wet, giving a moment to a lost friend and colleague. Seeing the coroner wheel his body into the vehicle, they slowly and wordlessly walked up the stairs into Reid's former apartment.

…...

Morgan stood in the doorway. He couldn't bring himself to walk inside. After all those times he had tried to protect the young genius, this is what it came down to. A brutal murder that no one could prevent.

After looking around, Prentiss was the first to come to her senses.

"Someone cleaned up in here. There is no blood on the walls or the ceiling." She had been standing behind the couch.

"You guys," Morgan spoke up from the door. "…you guys should check on the floor in front of the couch."

They crowded around, looking at the blood stained message on the floor. JJ gasped while Hotch's already pale face got whiter than anyone had ever thought it could. Prentiss and Rossi's face stony, not wanting to think of whose blood was on the floor.

"But that's impossible! He-he's dead! We all saw him, both of them…" JJ exclaimed, panic taking her words.

"Who is Charles Hankel and why did he target Reid?" Rossi asked.

"I'll fill you in on the way back. We're done here." Hotch replied, rearranging his features into the familiar stoic expression. And they left the depressing apartment.

…...

"Reid had a drug problem?" Rossi stared disbelievingly back at Hotch. He had listened to every horrifying word. The others were in a different SUV so they could talk alone. They didn't really want to go over Georgia.

"Hard to believe, I know. And you should have heard how he argued with Prentiss." Hotch told him, remembering the disputes that had let the team know how bad Reid was really suffering.

"So that's what he meant in Texas, when he said he was at a movie. He was trying to stay clean."

"Yes, he knew I knew about them. I told him afterward, on the plane. I don't know if he still-if he was ever went back again." Hotch stuttered. Rossi just looked at him.

…...

"Okay, so what do we know about the killer." Hotch spoke to the in the conference room. Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi standing out of restlessness, while Prentiss and JJ were sitting, Prentiss holding JJ's hand to comfort her.

"He takes trophies. I didn't find his credentials anywhere." Prentiss started. She couldn't speak Reid's name, so she resorted to 'he'. Everyone knew who she was talking about.

"It's almost like Georgia. Two partners, if not a split identity, one dominant, the disorganized one, and one submissive, the organized. Someone had to clean up the blood." Morgan also added his two cents, wanting to punch something all the while.

"He's efficient, though, the dominant one. Slashing throats offers no sexual relief." Rossi piped up.

"You know, this is too much like Georgia. What if we are dealing with a copycat? Probably a family member. We never released to the public that Hankel left Bible passages, and he didn't leave one now." Prentiss had a look dawning on her face.

"So we have a white male, mid thirties to late forties. A family member that wasn't close to the Tobias or Charles. Trying to avenge either Tobias or his father." As Morgan was summing it up, he got off the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Morgan, I want you to go ask Garcia if Charles has any living family members, rule out anyone who doesn't live in Georgia or near Quantico. And go over the Hankel file." Hotch began giving orders.

"But we went over the Hankel file a thousand times in Georgia!"

"Ya, but none of us have an eidetic memory, here, now do we?" Hotch snapped back. A silence came over the group. Hotch could see a softened look come over Morgan's face.

"Morgan…"

"No Hotch, just-just forget it." As Morgan walked out of the room, Rossi gave Hotch a look and followed after him. Aaron watched them go as JJ and Prentiss walked to the women's bathroom. He just sat down and buried his head in his hands.

….

**PEOPLE! YOU NEED TO REVIEW THIS STORY! I need to know what you think of this! I enabled the ****Anonymous Review just for this! I am begging you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: like I said, nothing but my evil plan (TO RULE THE WORLD!)**

**Thank you to Jen, ****harrietamidala1691****, Lucie, ****teal-lover, reader, name, and****Nymphadora-CullenBAU** **for reviewing. Thank you extra to Lucie for your awesome tips for my story, and I hope I did you justice! I appreciate it, all of you!**

...

Morgan was sitting at his desk, utterly drained. He couldn't believe he was gone. No, he rationalized, Reid wasn't gone. He was in the break room, pouring truck-loads of sugar into his coffee. Or sitting in his desk behind him, speed-reading a book, and memorizing every word. Or maybe even lecturing some poor soul on some obscure book written in the eighteenth century. No he couldn't be gone.

Rossi sauntered over. "You want to talk about it." Morgan just looked up at him.

"Okay," Rossi stated. "Let's go to my office."

...

"It doesn't feel like he's gone, ya no? It's like-like an extended vacation." Morgan sat in the chair across from David Rossi, looking at a little spot on the floor, doing something he had never done with anyone but Reid; pouring his heart out.

"And he's been on so many death runs, so many times that he could of died. I was prepared then. In Illinois, in Georgia, in Texas…but not now. Not now, when I find him dead in his apartment. I always knew this job would kill him," Morgan gave a little humourless laugh. "He did, too. Everyone did. He wouldn't have quit.

"Though he was always worried about turning out like his mom. Alone in a sanitarium. He should have known," the depressed agent suddenly looked up. "He should have known that we wouldn't have let that happen. If he would have become a schizophrenic, we would have visited him, helped him. It's not as if he's really got anyone else. Because no matter how much I ever teased him, he was like the little brother I never had, and this team, we're a family."

"I know, Morgan. How will we close his case if we weren't?" Rossi finally broke the spell.

"So now what?"

"Now," Rossi got up from his comfortable chair. "_You_ go see Garcia, and _I_ go over the Hankel file."

...

Garcia was sitting in her chair, clicking away on her keyboard. Morgan was absent-mindedly staring at her, and then went in.

"Hey, Garcia." Morgan sighed. She stopped typing and turned around. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her face was streaked with tears. She'd been crying.

"Hey." She sniffed. "Do you have anything for me?" she turned back toward the multiple screens.

"Yes, see if Charles Hankel has any family members in and around Georgia."

She whipped around to face Morgan and stared him hard in the face.

"Why." She asked coldly.

Morgan was a little taken aback, but answered softly, "Garcia, you don't want to know."

"Morgan," she started. "…okay." And she turned back to her computer.

"Thanks, Baby Girl." He walked out the door. He knew she was stressed, but exhausted. She really wouldn't want to know. It would only add to the list of things that she already thought about at night.

...

_The Next Day…_

Morgan got out of his car and looked up at the building. It had been his personal hell for the past three days. Garcia had come up with nothing. Nada. _No one _even remotely suspicious. All of the Hankels were either dead, or had moved as far away from Charles as possible. _And, _Morgan thought, _If they had been around to help Charles and Tobias, Charles to the hospital and Tobias to therapy, then Reid wouldn't have been tortured in Georgia, wouldn't have even _been _in Georgia, and would be alive right now. _Morgan slammed his fist onto the trunk of his car, and walked towards the doors of hell.

...

"So let's go over the profile again." Hotch was standing as he looked over the ragged group of profilers plus JJ and Garcia. He still wouldn't look at Morgan.

"Hotch, we've been over the profile so many times, I could recite it in my sleep," Prentiss complained uncharacteristically. "Face it, Hotch; we've hit a brick wall." Hotch glared at her, opening his mouth to make an angry retort.

"She's right, you know," Rossi intervened before an all out fist fight could erupt. These agents were a little pent up. "We didn't find a knife at the scene, or in any garbage cans. There was too much blood on the couch and the floor to get a clear shot at DNA. The only thing we know _other _than the profile is that the unsub has size 8 men's shoe with worn out soles!"

Hotch sat down and rubbed his face with one hand. It was amazing he didn't leave a permanent red mark on his face from how many times he had done that lately.

"Okay." Hotch said, resigned. "What do you propose we do?"

Unfortunately, no one had any suggestions.

"Let's go over the profile again, then."

...

**Review, ****Review, ****Review! ****Thanx much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Criminal Minds is mine. I do not own anything but one season. Though I'm proud to announce that I have seen **_**every single **_**Criminal Minds Episode EVER WRITEN.**

**PS-sorry this took so long. Friday night I had the CCS Relay for Life which is twelve hours long; 7pm-7am. I did not have any time to write. Staying up all night walking around the community track is actually more fun than it sounds! BTW-it might suck, since I am still tired.**

…

Aaron Hotchner was sitting in his office doing paperwork when someone knocked at his door.

"Come in."

JJ walked up to him, closing the door behind her.

"You wanted to talk to me."

"Ya, um," she hesitated. "We still haven't talked to Reid's parents, and, well, I was wondering if you would like me to do it."

Hotch thought about it. No, no one had contacted his parents. The whole team had to think about their own ties with Reid.

"Okay. Go tell Rossi to go talk to William Reid. He would be more comfortable with Rossi as they have already met." Hotch explained.

"And JJ," Hotch called as she was getting up. "Make sure you have some strong orderlies with you. A schizophrenic mother who's just lost her only son will most likely become extremely violent." JJ nodded and left the room, thinking about Henry just as Hotch was thinking about Jack and Haley. He had gone ballistic when he found Foyet, and could only imagine what Haley would have done to protect Jack.

…

"Hey, Rossi." JJ walked into the open door of his office. "Hotch told me to get you to talk to William Reid."

"Okay. We better get a move on if we're going to Los Vegas. Are we taking the jet or are we going commercial?" he asked.

"Commercial. Garcia's already booked our flight. I've called the hospital. Fortunately, Diana is having a good day, though I hate to ruin it for her." JJ grabbed her coat and go-bag and quickly headed towards the elevators with Rossi at her heels.

…

Rossi and JJ were in a black, Government Issue SUV. Rossi was driving, weaving around the rush-hour traffic.

"So who are visiting first?" Rossi asked.

"Well, you are going to see Mr. Reid while I go see Diana." JJ looked straight ahead, knowing there was about to be a lecture coming soon.

"JJ! You can't just go and tell Reid's mother about…"-JJ flinched-"…what happed! Not without her getting exceedingly aggressive. She'll be willing to point the finger at anyone who will tell her that."

"Rossi, it's okay. I talked to Hotch about it, and all I need are some strong orderlies with me and I'll be fine."

Rossi kept driving, but couldn't help but feel sorry for all the people who they were going to be accompanying for the next few hours.

….

Rossi walked into the lawyers' office building, walking up to the receptionist and showing his badge while asking for William Reid.

"I'll get him. I think that he's just doing paperwork. May I ask what you need from him?"

"It concerns his son."

…

JJ was looking in to Bennington Sanitarium, feeling incredibly nervous. No matter how many times she had told Rossi-which was many, he kept asking her if she wanted to talk to Mr. Reid the whole way from the airport to the sanitarium-she still didn't like it. But she knew that Diana would be more comfortable with someone she knew, as would William.

….

Wa-what do you mean he's dead? He-he can't be dead! Can he?" Mr. Reid was sitting in his office at his desk, across from David Rossi, who had explained the circumstances and how he died. He looked absolutely ragged.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Rossi said automatically.

"_My loss_? From what I saw, you and the other guy that came with Spencer the last time you were here seemed pretty close to him, so don't feed me that crap!'' Yelling, Reid's dad suddenly stood up. "I can't believe this." He started pacing.

All of a sudden, he stopped, looked at Rossi, and seemed to pale slightly. "Have you told Diana yet? She-she…she could get murderous."

"My colleague is already there with her. She has orders to have some male nurses with her to incapacitate Mrs. Reid if the need arises."

"Okay, okay." He sat down again. "Oh, Spencer. Spencer, Spencer, Spencer…"

….

"Mrs. Reid, Sp-Spencer has been killed." JJ finally got the words out and waited for the outbreak of fierce anger that was sure to come.

But nothing happened. She just looked through her.

"He was in his apartment when someone slashed his throat. He most likely had quick death. The results of the autopsy haven't come back yet. I'm sorry for your loss."

That's when Diana Reid attacked.

…

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Sorry for the wait and maybe I can get another chapter up a lot quicker!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH-KAY! I have just posted a new poem about Revelations. So, I expect reviews, people! Unless you will all be mean to me and not review at all! *cough* just like this story *cough* *cough***

**I do not own anything except for the vague description of Reid's apartment and the unsub.**

...

Morgan and Prentiss were sitting at their desks in the bullpen, alone in their own worlds. They didn't have any paper work to do since they had done all of it at home, not wanting to think of the obvious task at hand; thinking about the profile, because that would require them to think about Reid's death. So now, instead of doing something work related, they spaced out and played solitaire on their computer or read a book.

"We have another body." Hotch said as he came down the stairs, striding towards the front door.

Morgan and Prentiss jumped up, almost happy to focus on something on another part of the case.

…

As they got out of the SUV and into the scene of the murder-a back alley-they gaped at what they saw.

It was a man, approximately 22-28 years of age, with hair a reddish-brown hue but obviously dyed right after he had been murdered. His hair was also cut crudely, evidence of that was scattered all over the asphalt. Tall and lanky, throat slashed. But this artificial resemblance of Reid wasn't the only thing that got the profilers attention.

Propped up against his torso on the right side were Reid's credentials. He was smiling in the picture, Dr. Spencer Reid printed clearly beside it. The only other difference from the rest of the team's wallets was the blood droplets splattered over the black leather and whitish-blue paper.

Morgan closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "He's taunting us. Flaunting that he has _murdered_"-Hotch and Prentiss flinched inwardly-"an FBI agent." _And, _Morgan thought, _there was nothing that we can do about it._

…

"_Mrs. Reid, Sp-Spencer has been killed." JJ finally got the words out and waited for the outbreak of fierce anger that was sure to come._

_But nothing happened. She just looked through her._

"_He was in his apartment when someone slashed his throat. He most likely had quick death. The results of the autopsy haven't come back yet. I'm sorry for your loss."_

_That's when Diana Reid attacked._

Tackling JJ, Reid's mother savagely attacked her. She started throwing punches and JJ caught one in the eye before the orderlies could grab her. It took three of the muscular nurses to hold here and another two to subdue her. They took Diana to her room to calm down.

JJ was breathing heavily on the floor but slowly and shakily stood up. She sat down in an easy chair and put one hand on her forehead and leaned her elbow on the armrest.

"Miss," a tentative voice was heard a few feet away. "Are you alright?"

JJ looked up to find a petite female nurse looking down at her inquisitively. She had shoulder length brown hair, grassy green eyes, and small, mousy features. She spoke with a British accent.

"Yes, I suppose I'm alright. Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Beth. I'm a general nurse for the sanitarium here. What did you say to Diana?" she inquired.

"Did you know her son?" JJ ignored her question. She knew she was being rude, but JJ didn't really care. It had been a long week.

"Spencer Reid? Of course! Why, he's all Diana talks about! He's in the FBI, you know. And he has three doctorates. Three! He's only 28, too."

She was beginning to get excited, and JJ smiled slightly. Even in death, Reid never failed to amaze people.

"So what did you tell her?" Beth was curious again.

"Oh," JJ looked down. "I'm from the FBI. Spencer Reid was murdered in his apartment a few days ago."

"Oh, my!" the nurse covered her mouth and looked at JJ in concern. "He didn't suffer too much, did he? Spencer was really the nicest young man, though I've only met him a few times." Beth trailed off.

"We believe he bled out quickly." JJ still had her eyes looking down at the plain carpet.

"Did you work with him?"

"Yes, I did."

"Poor Diana," the elfin caretaker looked wistfully down the corridor where the residences were located. "That boy was really all she had. I wonder what she'll do now."

_I wonder what__** we'll**__ do now…_ JJ thought, thinking of the team.

…

_**Okey-dokey. I need Reid quotes for the next chapter. so either PM me or review this story to send me them. I need to have angsty stuff, but Morgan has to be in those scenes. Like from Revelations, but only when Reid was being recorded. Send me things from the entire 5 seasons!**_

**YOU PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW! I wasn't kidding when I said in the summary I would wait longer and longer to post chapters the fewer reviews I get. I am becoming less and less motivated. I know I haven't really replied to any of the reviews I've gotten, but I promise to start now. Even if it's just a comment, some constructive criticism, or a random blurb in some foreign language. I DO NOT CARE. Just please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I now almost wish it was mine now, cuz then I wouldn't even be **_**thinking**_** about that stupid spin-off, let alone cutting AJ from the show!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been plagued with a chronic case of writers block. But no worries! I've been treating it with heavy doses of Reidcentric fanfiction! XD**

**This will be a short chappie.**

**PS-thanx much to ****Nymphadora-CullenBAU****, ****teal-lover****, ****danicalif80****, and ****Jetfighter19**** for reviewing chapter 5. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU FOUR! **

…

JJ had cried so much over the past week. Now on her way to work, her vision was so blurred she had to pull over.

"Come on Jennifer. Just-just think about the good times. Reid wouldn't want to see you like this, would he?" she kept telling herself.

She started off from the first time she met him. Gideon had told them that the team, which consisted of Hotch, Gideon, and Morgan *, that they would be getting a new member. What she didn't expect was a tall, lanky, geeky kid who looked like a college student. She had walked over to him and asked him if he was a new intern.

"No," he had said, blushing. "I'm, ah, Doctor Spencer Reid. Um, can I talk to Agent Gideon, please?" he looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh," she really hadn't been expecting this. "Well, right this way, then." And walked towards his office, the whole time thinking how Morgan would be chuckling once this 'doctor' got into the conference room.

Next she thought about his 24th birthday. Wearing that silly hat and trying to blow out the trick candles.

And then she thought about the Red Skins game. And then all those statistics, and the way he had told so many people that he could actually read 20,000 words a minute and they could barely believe him, and then…

By the time she had gotten to work, she was grinning like a fool. All those fun, quirky, and all over Reid moments had gotten to her.

She scanned the room once before settling on Reid's desk.

_Why is his desk empty? _She thought. _Oh. Right. _And the smile she was wearing was wiped off her face.

…

In the mean time, as JJ was driving to the BAU, Hotch was fingering a card in his hand. All it really had was a phone number on the front, and the only reason he had it was because he had gotten Kevin to search it up. He couldn't have told Garcia to check for it, though she seemed to have a slightly faster version of looking menial things up, because that would have lead to questions and he really couldn't deal with that right now. She was pretty edgy, but he could understand. It had been the most stressful case by far, which is exactly why he didn't want to answer any questions.

Dialing the number on his cell phone, he was wondering if this was a mistake. _No, _he concluded. _This has to be done. He has a right to know._

"Jason Gideon speaking. Who is this?"

…

_***keep in mind that this was after the Boston Bombing. Huh, I never noticed it before, but the terrible things that happen to two of the team leaders happen in Boston. As in the bombing and the horrible "Boston Reaper". It's like CBS has something against Boston…and JJ…and it's viewers for the terrible spin-off…!**_

**For those of you who haven't checked the reviews, I actually posted one to give some information on a blurb I wrote in my author's notes. Since I have to wait till Tuesday to get my quotes, I suggest that anyone reading this should kindly give me some more ideas/quotes. Also, I'm thinking of starting the end for the next chapter. What do you people think? (doesn't mean it'll finish in the next chapter, just that I will **_**begin **_**to end it)**

**As always, I hope you guys will begin to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, to say the least!**

**Okay, okay. I have recently gotten a review that made my heart sink. This reviewer tells me something along the lines of 'if getting reviews is all you're after than I suggest you quit while you're ahead.' Well, let me tell you that I am NOT doing this JUST for the reviews. I am actually writing this for the sake of writing it. The only reason I was saying that is because I look for advice for my stories (not that I've written many) and I actually LIKE getting feedback. And because I love you all I will not take off this slightly embarrassing review, but, having typed this, I still honestly thank this anonymous person for using his/her time to add a bit of praise at the end (and for the constructive criticism, of course!). Thanx much! ;)**

…

**(A/N-this part takes place while JJ is driving to work and Hotch is phoning Gideon)**

_I'll choose who lives…high school…tied to a pole…I'm fine, thanks for broadcasting…Gideon…won't answer his cell…I was at the movies…that's actually not why I'm here…trust…gets thrown back in my face…nightmares…Tobias Hankel…arsonists are like addicts…fire's like their fix…HELP…_

Morgan awoke to a pounding heart. Sitting up, he rubbed a hand over his head and sighed. This kid had really led a crappy life. Not that it was his fault; it was more like he had to pay interest on the big brain he had owned. Sighing again, he got up to take a shower.

…

_Dialing the number on his cell phone, he was wondering if this was a mistake._ No,_ he_ _concluded_. This has to be done. He has a right to know.

"_Jason Gideon speaking. Who is this?"_

"Jason. This is Hotch."

There was silence on the other end, then a cold "What do you want."

Hotch took a deep breath. Saying this would make it all real. "Jason, Reid is dead."

Again, another silence. "What?" he whispered. "Hotch; I don't know what to say."

"Look, Jason. I know you left this job because you wanted to get away from everything this job represents, but we need all the help we can get."

"Hotch, I don't know. I'm not exactly close to Virginia-"

"Look, Gideon," Hotch knew this was the last card. If Gideon refused this now, there was no way he would be able to get the retired profiler out there. "You left Reid when it had mattered most. He would have still been going through withdrawals, and you're lucky that he didn't go back to the dilaudid. But the worst thing about it was, you left just like his father did. A note. The least you could do to make it up to him would to help us catch his murderer." There it was done.

Gideon was didn't say anything for a while. "Okay, I can be there in a few hours. I'll take the first plane there." And he hung up.

…

Gideon just got to the BAU parking lot. He looked up at the building and thought about how long it had been since he'd been there. _Three years_, he thought. _Of course Reid could tell me exactly-no, don't think like that!_ He started to the building.

…

Getting into the bullpen, he was met with daggers from mostly the team, but a few from other people, too. The most aggressive glare was from Morgan, but he was getting quite the look from Emily, as well. He was almost anticipating a punch to the face from either of them, just by passing by their desks.

He climbed up the stairs, walking purposefully to where he presumed Hotch's office still was and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Gideon walked in and closed the door.

"Jason." Was all Hotch said.

"Hotch." Gideon returned. They waited a few moments, both of them waiting for the other to break the silence.

"Look, you probably got some stares back there-"

"Hotch, I know I deserved it. Now, let me see the file. Do we have any suspects?"

He handed Gideon the case file and he looked over it. Hotch saw Gideon go into profiler mode and even after three years, still knew not to bother him.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Gideon sat down in the office chair while Hotch answered the phone.

…

_Down in the bullpen…_

"I hate this."

"Morgan, I do too, but if we want to solve this, Gideon"-Emily spoke his name with poison-"will have to help us."

"And why is that? We've solved cases without him! And why should we even be telling him about Reid, huh? Why should he even _know _about it? He didn't do anything for him, no contact at all! When Reid needed him most, he bailed!"

"Look, Derek; Emily" Rossi appeared behind them. "I don't like it either, but it's true. Jason Gideon was the boy's mentor. He knew Reid more than anyone else did."

"Ya," Morgan interjected. "Until he left! Gideon wasn't there when we went to Vegas. He wasn't there when we went to Texas. He wasn't there when Reid inhaled anthrax! Why do we need him?"

"We've got another body." Hotch said from above.

"Is Gideon coming?" Morgan could barely contain the malice that threatened to cover his voice.

"No." And with that Aaron Hotchner looked straight down the doors of the BAU offices.

…

**Okay, thanx for reading! R&R plz and thanx!**

**(BTW-I hope I didn't offend anyone up there, I was just trying to make a point! :P)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya, so, I am starting to wrap this up. There should be only 3 more chapters. Just sayin.**

**Again, I own nothing of my favorite show, so STOP PESTERING ME WITH THESE STUPID DISCLAIMERS!**

…

Once at the scene, the team didn't notice much difference in the victim. He was in a back alley, lying on the ground with the small chunks of hair cut from his head. An obvious resemblance to Reid in height and weight. Throat slashed. The only things missing were the lack of credentials and hair dye. The Hankel copy cat had managed to find someone who had the same hair colour as Reid.

"This entire crime scene screams disorganized. He seems to look for a new prey either while their walking or maybe in a bar or other public places. He leaves the hair he cut all over the ground and it's clear he doesn't bring scissors. It seems he only carries hair dye and a knife." Morgan said as he bent down to look closer at the victim.

"But he has the control enough to be able to control his rage and avoid overkill." Hotch commented behind him.

"And never leaves DNA." Remarked a voice no expected to hear.

"Gideon," Morgan stood up and looked at him in that way that makes Morgan incredibly intimidating (you people know what I'm talking about ;] ). "You aren't supposed to be here."

Gideon ignored him and walked past the three males and Prentiss. He looked down at the body and sighed. _Is this how Spencer died? Alone, in his apartment? _He thought to himself.

"Jason," Hotch brought him out of his thoughts. "Morgan is right. You shouldn't be here."

Gideon looked at the four FBI agents. They looked back at him with hostile glares. "I'm only trying to help."

"You can help by looking at the profile again." Rossi spoke up from beside Hotch.

Gideon walked up to Rossi and looked him right in the face. "David."

Rossi only gave him the evil eye. Gideon just walked back towards the body, and looked around it.

"Hand me a pair of gloves."

"Gideon you shouldn't even be here." Prentiss said with disgust in her eyes.

"Look at this." Gideon ignored her while Hotch came over hesitantly.

There, sitting in the victim's hand was a handwritten note;

_BAU Team,_

_He had to die. There was no avoiding it. Doctor Spencer Reid had killed HIM. The doctor had a brutal death. You don't know how long he stayed alive for. It seemed longer than usual. Think of this as a justified killing._

_Charles Hankel_

"We're going to have to get this note scanned," Morgan said after reading the disturbing note. "See if there's any DNA or fingerprints on it."

"If I read the files right, we aren't going to fine anything." Gideon spoke again.

"Nobody asked you." Morgan said bluntly.

…

When they got back to the BAU and into the conference room, the team went over the files again. They concluded that the killer had done nothing to the change profile but escalated to more victims. So far, one every few days.

"Is there a handwriting specialist in the BAU offices?" Rossi asked. The only one he had heard of in the entire building was Reid, not that he ever paid attention to any other teams or services here unless they came in direct contact with them. So for obvious reasons, it's safe to say that this was not a stupid question on Rossi's part.

"I think it's on the third floor." Replied JJ.

"Morgan, can you see if you can get anyone to interpret the handwriting?"

"Sure Hotch." _I need to blow off some steam anyway._

…

Coming down on the elevator*, Morgan looked at the note and found that his eyes were a bit misty. He only stayed sad for a minute before the salty drops turned into tears of anger. But he quickly composed himself on hearing the _ding _of the elevator, signaling the arrival to the third floor.

Morgan walked up to the first desk he saw. In it sat a chubby guy who was balding and wore a white shirt and a dark red tie.**

"Hey, I was wondering if you could direct me to the handwriting specialist." Morgan said.

"You're lookin at him! My names Bill! What can I do ya in for?" The man (named Bill) stood up to shake Morgan's hand and he ignored it. He was not here for pleasantries.

"Fine, fine." The man grumbled, putting his hand down. He always got this treatment. "Okay." He put on his cheery voice again. "Let me see the note!" Morgan handed it to him.

"Ah huh." Bill said, nodding his head and turning around. "Ah huh. Ah-HUH!"

Morgan rolled his eyes. "WHAT?"

Bill didn't turn around. "Just what I thought."

Morgan puffed angrily. "What." He said in a freakishly even voice.

Bill turned around. "I'm not a handwriting specialist!" and he started to guffaw.

Morgan slapped his hand down on the desk and Bill abruptly stopped laughing while many of the other people in the office stopped what they were doing to watch. Morgan didn't seem to notice. "Well if you're not, then tell me where one is and get out of my way."

Bill sniffed. He was used to the alpha males, which only served to make Morgan angrier. "Unfortunately, our last handwriting specialist transferred out of state, and Dr. Reid is dead. So I cannot help you."

Morgan desperately wanted to beat the crap out of this guy. He should know better than to piss off a well built FBI agent. But rather than making him black and blue, Morgan valued his job more than to just waste it on that guy and his gut. So instead, he turned around and stalked back to the elevator.

…

"Morgan." Hotch called down from the walkway. The dark FBI agent looked up.

"We got a hit on DNA." And for the first time in over a week, both of them had hope in their eyes.

"Elijah Hankel."

…

***don't you people find it funny that an elevator is called an elevator? I mean, sure it elevates but doesn't it de…elevate…uh…ya.**

****that guy I just described, I'm picturing that fat guy on Get Smart. Ya know. The one who got stapled by Agent 23. Here's a URL for the picture (he's the one beside the girl in the black dress)** .com/files/upl1/1/13839/25_.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO MY FAITHFUL AND/OR UNFAITHFUL READERS! I have basically written this authors note just to tell you people that I know I said 3 more chapters, but instead I will just have 2, including this one. That is all. XP**

…

They were all in one G.I. SUV, anxiously waiting to be let off at Elijah Hankel's house. A silent agreement that whatever they find in there, whatever the cost, this guy was going to be put away. If he wasn't shot first.

…

The BAU agents (Gideon was forced to stay at the office) climbed out of the black vehicle, guns drawn but lowered.

"Team, this guy is dangerous. Sneaking up on an agent in his own house with the agent inside it, is not an easy thing to do. I cannot stress to you enough to be careful." Hotch addressed the team.

Everyone was turning away when Hotch said, "Morgan." The dark agent turned. "Watch your temper in there."

…

The team ambushed the house. Morgan and Emily taking the kitchen and living room, while Hotch and Rossi took the bathroom and bedroom. Luckily the guy lived simply.

"Clear." From Rossi, who was in the bathroom.

"Clear." From Hotch, who was in the bedroom.

"Clear." From Prentiss, who was in the living room.

Morgan was just about to yell the word that was being repeated with disappointment, when he heard the backdoor close in the kitchen. He ran to it and burst into a newly refurbished garage, complete with a few boxes of red and brown hair dye. He also found a man who was white and looked about forty. The man he presumed to be Elijah Hankel was holding a gun in his right hand.

"Why did you kill him." Morgan asked, but with fierceness (that's why I didn't add a question mark :] ).

"Who are you talking about? I killed three people." Elijah countered calmly.

"You know who I'm talking about." Morgan responded, his temper ever growing. The only reason he hadn't tackled this guy yet was because Hotch asked him to control himself.

"Oh, the FBI agent. Were you two buddies? Or was it more like brothers, hm?" Elijah smiled.

Morgan was too busy seething to reply, not that he would have said anything anyway.

"Fine. Don't answer me. The agent had to be killed because he _murdered_ my _brother_! I was only close to him in secret! We sent each other letters; we talked on the phone whenever he was able to get to a street corner or if he had time to call after the AA meetings. And when that agent killed him, HE RUINED MY LIFE! Being taken away from Tobias by my mother was the most excruciating and painful time of my life, and when I found him, well, it was the best day. But now he is dead, and Spencer Reid had to be killed to avenge my brother!" with that he raised his gun, and _**BAM**_; a shot rang through the air.

Just then, the others found the garage.

Lying there, in his own blood, was Elijah Hankel. Eyes open and glassy, dead eyes. Morgan was just looking at him, his own gun was on the floor. Morgan picked up the Glock, and walked out the door, the team following him out.

…

**Okay. Not the best ending. But I am tired, so leave me alone. Anyway, the next and last chapter I wrote a while ago so I think it's a lot better. Sorry for the crappy chappie! X)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter, everyone! Hope you like it! (BTW-sorry 4 the shortness of the last+this one! It's the end so no worries!)**

…

I come home from work, put down my messenger bag, and plop down on my couch. It had been a rough case. The unsub had raped and stabbed four twelve-year-old girls. On top of that, he had to be shot down at the scene, but not before murdering his fifth.

I lay my head down on the back of my sofa and close my eyes. _How the heck am I going to live for the next fifty years?_

Suddenly, I feel a hand at my shoulder and a knife at my throat. I look over and see my gun lying out of my reach across the couch. _Well, that's helpful._ Sarcastic at the most unusual of times, but I guess I've never been normal.

I feel the stranger rip the knife across my throat. I start choking and becoming panicked. I suddenly realize that he has cut my throat in such a way that it would take a few minutes for me to die.* The profiler in me wonders if he has a medical background or if I just got "lucky". _Figures. Of course I die a slow, painful death. _Though the pain was starting to subside and I feel myself closing off to the world, not ready to die, but not gonna live, either.

By now I've stopped choking, and I see the bloodied man cleaning the blood off my walls. I find myself thinking about the team, my mother, my father, Tobias, Elle, and Gideon. Gideon, who helped me get into the BAU. Gideon, who helped me realize how much of an addict I was. Gideon, who had to leave because Sarah was murdered by Frank…

I realize that I don't want that to happen to my team. I want them to find my killer, but I also want them to move on. I wish I could write them a letter.

A few seconds later, I see the unnamed man take something from a bag behind my now partially crimson couch. I can barely move my eyes enough to follow the object to my throat.

"You're not dead yet?" He asks in disbelief. _Well, that rules out medical background._

He takes the object away, and I see that it's a paint brush, covered in my blood. The almost scary part is, I didn't feel a thing, though I was too close to death to really care.

I finally start to relax. I can feel myself pulling away completely from earth, knowing that statistics and math and physics and everything else doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Though just before I pass completely, I witness a large 'C' being painted on my grey carpet….

**THE END**

***I'm pretty sure that this could never happen in real life, but just because this is my story and my rules, this really actually happened (Just be lucky that I didn't say that the trees were purple and everyone had flying pants. Humour me on this).**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I have another idea floating around in my head that DOESN'T include killing off my favourite character (I'm sorry I put you people through this but I had to get this idea out of my head. Any Fanfic authors out there will get this). Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, who added it to their favourites, and everyone who put on the story alert for this. I THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
